guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bale Thorn
A Healers Life Hi, and welcome to GuildWiki! I see you put a lot of thoughts and work into your "A Healers Life" guide, but I have to point out two things: #We already have a general monk profession guide, well established, right here. Your guide is largely redundant with the other guide. Instead of writing a new guide from scratch it would have been better to help improving and elaborating the existing guide. The two guides should be, and will be, merged. #On a wiki, articles are not accredited to a single author. Every article on GuildWiki is community work. One person writes a first draft, but then everyone else makes improvements and additions. The credits for the article can be seen in the history of the article. Author names will be removed from the article. No offense. I hope you understand. -- 05:53, 14 December 2006 (CST) Ok. As long as the information and opinions reach the masses, I really don't care :P As for redundancy, I see your point in some ways. From a technical standpoint my little trite is far inferior to the existing guide. I failed to notice the more jagged acceptations regarding the social aspects of grouping and playing as a monk. I feel my submission helps to cover that. And as it is a largely social game, it needs to be covered. Note: Postings made on talk pages Discuss the article content - do not insult others in discussions about the articles. Doing so can subject you to administrative action, including bans. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:29, 16 January 2007 (CST) no. If people come into a compeltey broken article, reverse my changes, make statements about ME NEEDING A GUIDE. Well that's the first attack. And i'll give them what for. This article is broken, i'm trying to fix it. I'm being stoped and insulted and your warning me? I can see why all your guides are crap. :Feel free to discuss the guide and changes to it. If a change is reversed, users are expected to discuss it in a mature manner. Comments to "go die" (twice) are the main ones that triggered my post to you. Doing further threats or personal attacks can and will result in a ban. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:43, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Also, please fix instead of blanking. — Blastedt — 19:44, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::Blasted - please keep discussions of the article on the article's talk page. I do not want an escallation on this. :::Please, both of you, work together in a civil manner. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:47, 16 January 2007 (CST) Comments such as "You need a guide" are just as bad. "Go Die" is a way to say, "For gods sake i'm trying to help here and your stopping me?" And we all know that. It's a dismissal. So the only thing I can think is that you take exception to anyone but your little group of friends fixing anything here. Have fun healing your vital blessing wammo w/ healing signet. I give up on this wiki. ( again ) :*sigh* *forgets this ever happened.* I only reverted a partial blanking. We have a motto:Fix, don't destroy. — Blastedt — 19:50, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I am sorry that, rather than participate in a civil manner and work to improve the contents of the wiki, you're choosing to leave. That's your choice. The articles and guides do need work. If you choose to return in a more civil manner in the future, please feel free to work on article improvements. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:53, 16 January 2007 (CST) merging tip If you are looking at merging you work into the warrior effective guide can i suggest you create a sandbox for yourself under your user namespace like User:Bale Thorm/effective war guide sandbox, that way no one should be touching your work until you have completed it. When you are finished with it, you can merge the changes across to the original guide. Also can you put ~~~~ at the end of your comments so you sign it and we know who made the comment, otherwise people spend ages tracing these comments and have to manually add it. -- Xeon 20:29, 16 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC)